Trying to be normal
by BeybladeLover339
Summary: Take a look at the Blitzkrieg Boys as they try their luck at becoming normal teenagers. WARNINGS INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Trying to be normal

Hello again readers I'm back with another story starring my fav characters The Blitzkrieg Boys. This story will have chapters unlike my first one which was a one shot.

I apologise for any mistakes.

Hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Beyblade, but if I did the Blitzkrieg Boys would be in it a lot more, since they are awesome.

WARNING: There will be a lot of swearing in this story and the Blitzkrieg Boys will be very OOC when they are together.

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Bryan Kuznetsov. I am 15 years old and I am from the bad-ass team The Blitzkrieg boys. Well life hasn't exactly been a walk in the park. First I got stuck in an Abbey with my friend Tala and we were then trained to be heartless solders. Now you see this guy named Boris and his boss Voltaire wanted us to become the worlds' top beybladers and the only way to do that was to drain any form of emotion from us. It was the worst experience of my life. We had to get up at 6:00 every morning to be at training for 6:30. We only had 2 breaks. The first was for lunch and the other was for dinner. It was fucking horrible.

If we made the slightest mistake we were punished. If we were rude, we were punished. If we were late to training or didn't progress then we were punished. Basically we were punished a lot during our time in the Abbey especially Tala.

During this time I made a few other friends, well three actually. I'm not very social. Their names were Spencer, Ian and Kai. Tala and I were put with them a few days after we joined the Abbey. Before we ended up in the Abbey we lived on the streets and we had nowhere else to go, so Boris said that if we joined then we would have a home and we would be happy. Ha he lied right through his yellow teeth and we believed him like the poor little lost kids we were and still kind of are.

The three friends we made were really cool. Spencer was a year older than me and Tala, Ian was a year younger than us and Kai was the same age as us.

Now Spencer was quite cool and we became quite close while we were in the Abbey and even after. He's like the big brother I never had. If any of us were injured he was there, if we had a nightmare he was there. He's always there for us and still is to this very day. He would never abandon us no matter what.

Ian hmm what can I say the shrimp is a pain in the ass but he's also extremely clever. He can take a beyblade and a weapon apart and then rebuild it again within minutes. Since we left the Abbey and since the BEGA incident we returned to Russia and met up with him. He's like the 'Kenny' from the Bladebrats, um I mean BladeBreakers because he knows a lot about beybladers and if we need anything done to them, then Ian's the kid we go to. Anyways he's like the annoying little brother of our team but we love him anyways, although you will never catch us saying that out loud.

Now then there's Kai. The stubborn, ignorant little bitch. He's the same age as me and Tala but he's a few months older than Tala and a few months younger than me. Ever since BEGA fell he decided to come back to our team and he visits the BladeBreakers about twice a month. He's lucky we forgave him you know. I really wanted to kill him but when you think about it we all come from the same place and we all grew up together so I decided to let it slide but if he betrays us again then he'll have to sleep with one eye open from now on. He's still short but he has a bad temper, not as bad as mine but still very bad. Many people think that he's cold and heartless but to tell you the truth he's not. He's the kindest kid I've ever met. He only shows his kindness in front of us and sometimes the BladeBreakers depending on what the situation is with them. The reason Kai is cold towards people was because his Grandfather Voltaire wanted him to be the perfect beyblader. He's also quite funny at times, especially if he argues with Tala Ian or me. He doesn't really argue with Spence, none of us do really. We wouldn't dare because he might kill us and I actually like my life now.

Oh yeah I forgot about Tala.

What can I say?

He's my closest friend since we were on the streets for a while together. He's also the captain of our team and he can be a very stubborn bitch just like Kai. He can also be very childish, in fact we all our in our own way. Tala's always been there for us and we've always been there for him, except Kai but let's forget that few times he's betrayed us. Lol

My team are amazing and I love them dearly even though I would never admit it 'cause I'm Bryan Kuznetsov and Bryan Kuznetsov never admits things like that hehe.

At the moment BEGA has fallen and we are currently in our own house. We're not really meant to be living on our own since we are all under the age of 18 but Mr Dickinson said that we could live alone as long as the police, ambulance and fire departments don't get called too often. We agreed to this and so we are now living in a really cool house with a pool. We were going to live in Kai's mansion but we can't until Kai's 18 'cause he then gets all the money that bastard Voltaire has since he's in jail.

I think Boris has given up his 'take over the world' plans because I saw him in a day care centre two months ago. He still works there and every time we walk past to go to the Beyblade sports centre to train we stand at the window and laugh at him. He does glare at us but we don't care. It's funny and to be honest he deserves it for being such a bitch to us. Yeah I sound mean but hey I'm a Blitzkrieg Boy. I have rights.

Ok so since we are trying to find our feet we are also trying to act like normal teenagers. Yeah I know what you're thinking. How can the Blitzkrieg boys be normal after their fucked up lives. Well to tell the truth I have no idea. Spencer suggested this at dinner last night. We didn't believe him at first but then the next day he made us go to the park and play tag. WHO THE FUCK PLAYS TAG AT AGE 14, 15 AND 16? Well apparently we do cause the glare Spence gave us when we said no made us play quicker than you can say 'Boris is an ugly fucker.'

So yeah we played tag like 4 year olds.

Tala was always IT because he still has a bit of trouble running since the Garland incident. Ugh that fucking bastard hurting my brothers and me. I could kill him but at the moment I have no idea where he is and Spencer is trying to teach me to be nice. Pfft like that will ever happen.

Yeah sorry back to the topic.

Tala tried to get Ian but since he's sooo short Tala couldn't get him. He just makes fun of Tal because he can't run that fast at the moment but I assure you in about a week Ian will have to run for his life when we play tag again because the doctor said that Tala will be able to do all sports again. (According to Spencer we are going back to the park to play again in a week but I might lock myself in my room but then again maybe not cause he has a key to all our rooms. Ugh decisions, decisions).

Well anyway here is our journey in trying to be normal. I'll let you know if we survive.

End of chapter 1

Ok well that was basically and intro to the story. I did it in Bryan's POV (Point Of View) because I like him and I thought that using him would be good.

The next chapter will be in normal P.O.V

Again hope you enjoyed it.

If I could improve please let me know how but be nice.

R&R please J


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to be normal Chapter 2

(A/N) Hey guys before you kill me I have something very important to say.

I'm soooo sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy. First I had to sort out things for my first year of college, which took ages because I didn't hear anything from them until like a week and a half before I was meant to start and that's only 'cause I went to the college to ask them why. Oh the fun lol. It's all good now. Love the course I'm doing.

I also had writers block for a while and I still do kind of so this is just a filler chapter.

I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has viewed, visited, added me to their favourites and reviewed my story. You make me soo happy. J

Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if there are any mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Beyblade. L

WARNINGS: Swearing and some OOCness.

Chapter 2

It was 5:00 on a lovely Sunday morning and one of our favourite Russians were wide awake. Now he was the only one awake obviously because he seems to like getting up at ungodly hours of the morning to start his day, unlike the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys who decide to get up at a more reasonable hour because they have more sense. This boy is known as Kai Hiwatari or as some call him 'The cold-hearted Russian bastard who doesn't like to stay in bed till 9'.

Kai was making his way to the kitchen to have his morning coffee. You wouldn't think that a 15 year old boy would want to drink coffee but that's what he and the rest of the boys drink everyday of the week. They are addicted to it and if they do not get to drink it then all hell will break loose and trust me you wouldn't want that to happen. Just the other day Bryan was on the verge of killing Michael Parker from the All Starz because a) the coffee ran out at the hotel they were staying at and b) this is Bryan we're talking about here. The most unstable of the Russian team hehe.

So yeah anyway Kai walked into the dark kitchen and decided to go and turn on the lamp in there instead of turning on the main switch and attracting unwanted attention to their home at such a time. As soon as Kai walked into the kitchen he was rugby tackled by Tala who had a baseball bat clutched in his hand.

"TALA WHAT THE FUCK!" Kai groaned. Even though Tala was a few months younger than Kai, he was still a heavy bitch.

"DIE INTRUDER! Oh Kai it's just you hehehe my bad." Tala said getting off his best friend and smiling nervously. He knew that Kai would beat the shit out of him if he didn't get off him quickly and to be frank Tala liked the life he had now. He didn't want to end up in hospital again, sipping milk through a straw.

"Give me one good reason why I don't beat the crap out of you, right here right now." Kai growled, obviously not liking the fact that Tala tried to knock him out with a baseball bat at 5:15 in the morning.

"Cause you loooovvve meeee." Tala said blinking innocently.

"Pfft who said I did?" Kai asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Tala in the dark.

"Well for one I am the captain so you should love me and two I'm your best friend forever and ever and ever and ever an…" Tala was cut off because Kai slapped him across the head.

"Shut your mouth baka. Do you want Spence, Bry and Ian to come down here and kill us both?" Kai growled, but it was too late Spencer, Bryan and Ian came storming down the stairs looking very pissed off with the two boys who were standing in the dark kitchen.

Bryan stormed in and slammed the light switch on. He almost broke it with his heavy hand.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE PRICKS. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? YOU RUIENED MY WONDERFUL DREAM OF CLAWING BORIS'S EYES OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS. I WAS HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!" Bryan screamed, getting ready to murder his younger brothers.

"Bryan calm down. You will not kill them. Now repeat it over and over until you have calmed down, otherwise I'll have to use the 'other' method to help you calm down." Spencer smirked evilly.

Bryan's eyes widened with fear as he remembered what Spencer did a few weeks ago to try and calm him down after he tried to kill Michael Parker from the All Starz (he doesn't like him lol).

Now you may be wondering what happened. Well let's just say that Bryan and Michael had a dispute about which team is the most evil and let's just say that Michael made a comment that Bryan **DID NOT** like so he tried to strangle the guy, but luckily Spencer got involved and when they got back to their hotel room he forced Bryan to watch Blue's Clues until he calmed down, which only took like 2 seconds once he saw what Spencer had put on. No way was he going to watch a baby show. Bryan Kuznetsov **DOESN'T** watch baby shows no matter how much you pay him.

Well Bryan knew that he would end up watching either that show or another show if he didn't calm down pronto, so he started taking deep breaths and repeating what Spencer had just said.

"I will not kill them. I will not kill them, even though they are both fucking pricks sometimes." Bryan mumbled to himself.

"Ok now that Bry is 'trying' to calm down. Why are you guys up at this time. It's Sunday? We don't train Sunday's." Spencer asked and said looking down at the two boys.

"Weeeelllll. I heard a noise and came down to investigate like the awesome captain I am and then while I was in the kitchen I heard someone come down the stairs. I thought an intruder had got up stairs and so I got ready to attack. So then when someone came into the room I attacked them. Um it was only Kai though He was coming down to have his coffee." Tala said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So let me get this straight. You were trying to kill Kai with a baseball bat. You do realise that if you had knocked him in the head with the bat then you would have been arrested for assault Tal and then we would have to get the police involved and then Mr Dickenson would have had to come over. DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN RED HUH?" Spencer shouted scaring Tala.

"Nooo," Tala squeaked, hiding behind Kai for protection but Kai just stepped aside 'cause he's mean like that.

"Tala you're such a girl sometime and even if an intruder came into our house the sight of you would make them run for Siberia." Ian said laughing.

"Shut your trap shrimp before I come over there and squash you." Tala growled.

Spencer just sighed at Tala and Ian's childish behaviour and turned to head back to bed.

"Ok everyone back to bed and that includes you Kai. I know you're use to getting up early but now everything's sorted and Boris can't do anything to use anymore, so I for one think you should go back to bed." Spencer said looking at Kai.

"Awww c'mon Spence can't I just go and have my coffee?" Kai asked giving Spencer the puppy dog look. You may think that Kai's glare is scary but his puppy dog eyes are so damn cute you just have to say yes but luckily Spencer is immune to it.

"No Kai. I already told you and I'm not in the mood for any arguments. Now go." Spencer commanded, pointing upstairs.

"Ugh fine." Kai sulked, storming up the stairs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. NIGHT KAI SWEET DREAMS!" Tala giggled.

"Ivanov get your ass to bed now before I make you." Bryan growled. He really wanted to get back to his amazing dream.

"Pffft fuck you Bryan. I'm the captain so therefore I can go to bed whenever I want." Tala smirked.

"Bry would you?" Spencer asked, winking at Bryan.

"Sure bro." Bryan smiled evilly.

He walked over to Tala, picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and took him to his room. You could clearly hear Tala screaming and cursing but no one cared. After Bryan came out of Tala's room he shouted goodnight to Spencer and Ian and went to bed.

"Ok I'm going to bed now Spence." Ian said slowly walking up the stairs.

"Ok night small fry." Spencer laughed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ian shouted, spinning around and glaring at Spencer with his red eyes.

"Don't worry Ian night." Spencer said, quickly rushing past Ian and going to bed.

(End of chapter 2)

Ok so that's chapter 2 done and dusted YAY. I'm already workin on the next chapter but it may take a bit of time before I post it.

Please R&R :)


End file.
